yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
A Quest Beyond the Swamp/Transcript
Here is the transcript of A Quest Beyond the Swamp. At the swamp one morning, Shrek and his wife, Fiona got a huge wakeup call from their triplets, Farkle, Fergus, and Felicia. Felicia: Wake up, Daddy, wake up! With that, Shrek woke up to see his family. Princess Fiona: Good morning, Shrek. Shrek: Good morning to you, Fiona. During the best morning, the triplets were bottlefed and burped and farted. Princess Fiona: Better out than in. Shrek: (chuckles) Hey, that’s my line. Soon, Shrek started diapering Fergus. Shrek: Did my little Fergus make a... Woah! ...big, grownup ogre stink?! (gets squirted by a fish spitting water as he chuckled) Cute. Real cute. Then, he started taking out the trash. Shrek: Oh, that’s diabolical! (about to use his porta potty) The Tour Dwarf: And on your left, the lovable lug that showed us you don’t have to change your undies to change the world! I wonder what Shrek’s up to in there. Later, Donkey, Dragon, Puss in Boots, and Kitty Softpaws arrived with thier children. Donkey: Play date! That night, Puss started telling the story along with Kitty and Humpty Dumpty. Puss in Boots: Then Shrek kissed the Princess. Kitty Softpaws: She turned into a beautiful ogre... Humpty Dumpty: and they lived... Donkey: Happily... Princess Fiona: Ever... Shrek: After. At last, they all cheered during dinner for a special story. Then one day, Shrek begins to wonder what it would be like traveling beyond his swamp. Shrek: (sighed) Princess Fiona: Are you okay, Shrek? Shrek: Never been better. Donkey: Say, Shrek, what's with the whole looking outside stuff? Shrek: Never mind, Donkey, just thinking about what it would be like beyond that swamp. Puss in Boots: What do you have in mind, Boss? Shrek: (gets an idea) Are you up for a little quest of our own, Donkey? Donkey: Oh, you bet I am, Shrek! Shrek: Puss, Kitty, Humpty, what do you three say? Kitty Softpaws: Sounds like a plan to me, Shrek. Humpty Dumpty: Count us in. Puss in Boots: With you all the way, Boss. Donkey: Oh yeah! Shrek, Donkey, Puss, Kitty, and Humpty together on a new world of adventure! I'm loving it! Shrek: (as they finished packing) We're off now, Fiona. Princess Fiona: Alright, Shrek, be careful out there. Shrek: I will. With Donkey singing, the five friends take off on an adventure of their own. Soon, they all reached the docks that'll take them to new locations to discover. Shrek: So, Humpty, where to first? Humpty Dumpty: (showing the map) Here's our first destination, Shrek. With our own way to travel by land, sea, and air, we'll always have a chance at traveling to one location to another. Puss in Boots: Humpty and I go way back, Boss, he knows his directions when he made our own traveling machine. Donkey: Wow! Kitty Softpaws: Better get use to Humpy's knowledge, Shrek, he knows every locations. Shrek: I'm used to it already, Kitty. Puss in Boots: We're ready when you are, Humpty. Humpty Dumpty: Alright, let's take flight. Donkey: But, how are you going to do that? Humpty Dumpty: Just watch and learn, Donkey. Soon, Humpty prepared the ship in flight mode as they're traveling adventure begins. Along the way, they arrived at the Valley of Peace as they witnessed the beauty of China. Donkey: Wow! Look at this place! Shrek: We're at the Valley of Peace! Humpty Dumpty: That is where see Po and the others again. So, they all take the stairway that leads them straight to the Jade Palace. Just as they all reached to top of the stairs, Po, Shifu, the Furious Five were there. Po: Hey, Shrek, long time no see. Shrek: Po, aren't you a sight for sore eyes! So, they gave each other a wrestling greeting to each other as they both chuckled. Humpty Dumpty: Master Shifu, Tigress, Viper, Monkey, Crane, Mantis. Shifu: It is good to see you all again, we bid you welcome to the Jade Palace. Donkey: Hey, Monkey, Mantis, Crane, how'd you guys been? Monkey: Training as usual, Donkey. Mantis: So, what were you guys up to? Puss in Boots: We're on our expedition across one location to another, it was Shrek's idea. Po: Traveling to many locations? That sounds awesome! Tigress: Clearly. Viper: So, how're Fiona and your triplets doing, Shrek? Shrek: They're fine. So, they gathered all of thier belongings to crash for the night. At the dojo, Po, started teaching his friends all about kung fu since his best attempt at the panda village. Po: Okay, you guys ready to feel the thunder? Crane: Let's not overdo it this time, Po. Category:Shrek's Foreverlasting Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225